


Perfect Ten (and other shenanigans with Pristin)

by CurryCry



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryCry/pseuds/CurryCry
Summary: Collection of oneshots featuring the Pristin members. Anything and everything can happen, so enjoy the ride.2. Time-travelling should have been an awesome power to have. Sungyeon thinks otherwise.





	1. Give Me Hugs, Damn It

**Author's Note:**

> For better imagery, imagine the characters wearing the uniforms from the Schxxl Out album jacket photoshoot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon should have paid more attention in class.

 

Siyeon was never one to take school seriously. It wasn’t her fault that there was nothing interesting for her to actually learn about. Or maybe it was just her going through a typical teenager’s rebellion, much to her parents’ dismay. It must be her karma for always dozing off in most of her classes and handing in her work late that she’s now in this predicament –standing awkwardly and inconspicuously out by the side of the courtyard of her high school. Wearing a cheaply-made sign with the words ‘Free Hugs’ written on it with a pink marker and a number of cute little smiley stickers pasted around. She could already feel the curious and amused stares coming from all the students walking about. She wished she had a paper bag to sink her face into. Maybe she should have paid more attention in class.

“Come on, Siyeon! You’re not gonna complete the quota and get your credits if you just stand around like that.”

Siyeon looked up, her face scrunching into an annoyed scowl. “This is bullshit.” In front of her was a tall and lanky girl, sporting a short and chic hairstyle, wearing the same sign as her, though it seemed a little too small for her size. Kang Kyungwon was her name and also one of Siyeon’s close upperclassmen. Some strands of her ebony hair were stuck to the contour of her face. Well, it was a pretty warm day out. Siyeon cursed the heat and her teacher for making her do this.

“It’s your own fault,” the towering girl looked down at her pitifully. “You’re lucky I actually have the time to help you with this. What do you think is gonna happen if you don’t get 100 hugs by the end of lunchtime?”

“I don’t know,” Siyeon gave an unbothered shrug. “Expelled?” A grand smack on the shoulder was what she got. Siyeon yelled out in pain. “Ow! What the hell are you doing, unnie!?” she exclaimed, rubbing her poor shoulder.

“Smacking some sense into you, what else?” Kyungwon nonchalantly said, but with a hint of firmness in her tone. She huffed and puts her hands on her hips. “Look, if you’re not going to help yourself, then fine. But I’m helping _you_ out of this, kid. If I don’t manage to reach the quota in time, then it’s your own fault for not putting in any effort.”

With that, Kyungwon turned away and hurriedly walk off towards a bunch of students on the steps of the courtyard, energetically announcing if they need any hugs. The more unenthusiastic girl huffed, and glanced around in annoyance at her surroundings. People were still staring but all of them were none too bothered to approach her, and her intimidating looks weren’t helping one bit.

“Aish…” Siyeon pushed back her bangs. “I’m gonna flunk this.”

Just as she finished muttering to herself, she felt a large force pushing her from behind, almost tumbling her to the ground. “Hey, watch it!” she turned around and flared back at the offender. Her anger dissipated when she saw a much taller girl, almost as tall as Kyungwon, picking up some textbooks scattered on the ground. Long ebony hair, pale white skin, and from the looks of it, Siyeon guessed that the girl was of mixed origins. Befuddled by how she had never seen this person in school before, Siyeon almost didn’t catch the words being addressed to her.

“I’m very sorry for bumping into you, I didn’t watch where I was going,” the girl hurriedly apologised and bowed her head multiple times. Her voice, Siyeon took special notice of, was low and husky. Not too many girls she has encountered sounded like that. Only until the girl started crouching down to pick up her scattered books did Siyeon broke out from her buffering state of mind and followed the other girl’s actions.

“N-no, it’s okay, I-” the timid stranger did not get a chance to stop Siyeon before she swiped all the textbooks off the ground including a thick paperback. Looking at it, she could only make out two things; it had a nice dark blue cover with a grisly image of a handprint on it, and the title was in English with a bold, dynamic typeface. Not exactly a bookworm and not particularly an ace in English herself, Siyeon couldn’t make head or tails out of it.

“Um…” Siyeon looked up from the book and into the unsure eyes of the taller girl in front of her. “What’s this?” she asked, pointing at the paperback.

“Oh,” the stranger raised her brows at the sudden question. “Well, it’s a thriller I’ve been reading.” There was a brief, awkward pause between them before the girl continued. “It’s by this famous American author who has done a lot of great stories in the thriller genre,” she moved closer and pointed at the words at the top of the cover.

Siyeon squinted at it. “Mic. Michael...C-corn...nelly?”

She heard a sputter of laughter and Siyeon couldn’t resist the amused grin on her face when she looked up at the other girl. “Did I butcher the name?”

“You _almost_ got it.”

“What can I say? I’m good at English,” Siyeon shrugged and handed the books over. “Here.”

“Thank you,” the taller of the two gratefully took the books into her arms with an apologetic smile. “Again, I’m sorry for bumping into you just now.”

“It’s no problem.”

Another few awkward seconds past as they stood in front of each other in the bustling courtyard. Siyeon noticed the blatant stare aimed below her neck. Oh yeah, the stupid sign. She seriously wanted to break this thing apart.

“So…” the on-the-verge-of-failing student trailed her voice, “You want one?”

The taller girl blinked and darted her eyes. “I don’t really need one.”

Damn it, she cursed in the back of her mind. There was no way she was going to get that quota in time.

“But you seem in need of a hug.”

“Wha —” Before Siyeon could even finish, she was pulled into a firm yet gentle embrace. Her sensitive nose caught a whiff of a calming lavender scent from the taller girl’s hair as her chin rested on her shoulder. Her brain buffered for a second, taken aback by the bold move this somewhat shy girl did. Siyeon’s hands hovered in the air, not knowing what to do with them before placing them naturally on the other’s waist. The sign sandwiched in between them made it a little uncomfortable though. “T-thanks,” Siyeon managed to say out. Guess she really did need the hug after all. It felt nice.

As the initiator of the hug pulled away, the ever impulsive side of the failing student asked,“Hey, do you have a name?”

Another surprised blink before the other girl answered, “My name is Kyla.”

“Kyla,” Siyeon pronounced correctly without butchering it, internally proud with herself for getting it right on the first try. “I’m Siyeon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kyla smiled politely, “though I’m really curious as to why you’re walking around with that sign on you.”

“Yeah, about this,” Siyeon scratched her cheek with a finger in uncertainty. “Could you hug me 49 more times?”

“Eh?”

Siyeon lost count of how many times she made her new-found acquaintance at a lost for words. She must have a talent for this. “You see, I need to get 100 hugs by the end of lunchtime. I have a friend right now who is helping me to get half of that,” she explained as best as she could. “If I don’t reach the quota, it will piss off my homeroom teacher cause I haven’t been the most inspiring student in this whole campus and this is my only chance to redeem myself.” Her determined eyes stared back at Kyla’s unsure ones, hoping that it might get through to her.

“And how do you prove to your teacher that you managed to get those 100 hugs?” Kyla asked, curiously tilting her head to the side.

Taking a step back, Siyeon slipped her hand into the space beneath the front of her torso and the back of the front sign. A hidden compartment from within hid a piece of sticker paper with little designs of hearts, rainbows, and chibi anime characters in cute poses (they seem to be from One Piece, Kyla noticed). “Whoever hugs me or my friend will get a sticker pasted on them as proof,” Siyeon said as she started to peel off a heart sticker from it. “You’re the first person to actually do it with me.” She reached out and pasted the heart just below Kyla’s left shoulder.

The taller girl released a short laugh. “And now you want me to hug you 49 more times?”

“If you could do that, I’ll be eternally grateful and you’ll be one of my bros for life,” Siyeon puts on her best charismatic grin.

Kyla, amused and flattered by the entire request, lets out another laugh and said, “I’m not sure about hugging you that number of times in this very public place.”

Siyeon looked at her surroundings and deflated slightly. Too many eyes prying and even an idiot like her could tell that Kyla was uncomfortable with doing it, even though she did initiate the first hug. She didn’t want to force her against her will or anything.

“How about you give those stickers to me?” Kyla simply stated.

“As much as I would love to cheat my way out of this, I’d rather do this the right way.”

“You’re already cheating by asking me to hug you 49 more times,” the deadpanned stare and tone in the taller girl’s voice did not go unnoticed.

“My teacher didn’t state that every hug must be from a different person ,” Siyeon gestured innocently at her. When Siyeon took a glance at her watch, her eyes almost bolted out from their sockets.

It was almost ten minutes till the end of lunchtime.

“Shit.”

“Um, Siyeon…” Kyla gently brought up her attention. “Just give me the stickers.”

“Okay,” she obeyed and surrendered them to her. “But shit, how am I going to —”

“I’ll hug you for 49 seconds. Deal?”

Siyeon almost stumbled all over herself onto the concrete floor. “Right here? I thought you said you didn’t want to hug in a place like this where everyone’s looking.”

“Then let’s go somewhere with lesser people.” With that, she pulled Siyeon by the hand away from the busy courtyard. The one being dragged in question could only follow along, the sign flapping along as she walked. Turning a few corners from the courtyard brought them to the side of the main campus building where it was a little quieter, and most importantly, fewer curious eyes. Kyla stopped under a couple of trees shading the area from the summer sun blazing down on them. “Here should be okay, right?” she asked, as she put her books down and turned to face a flustered Siyeon.

Darting her head around, the troubled student concluded that the place did seem alright. Anywhere else would have been more embarrassing. In that brief second, she wondered how Kyungwon was holding up on her end. “As long as _you’re_ okay with it.”

“I can handle a bit of embarrassment if it means helping someone out,” she softly said.

The hug came in much more naturally between the both of them than the previous one, though it still had the level of awkwardness understandably from meeting for the first time just minutes ago. Wrapping her hands around the back of the taller girl, and that lavender scent from before sneaked into her nose once again. Strange how just a mere fragrance could have this calming effect on her. Or maybe it was just the way Kyla held her. It was really nice. Siyeon kept the thought to herself.

Seconds passed by. As much as she liked the hug, it was a very warm day and it was starting to get slightly uncomfortable even under the cool shade of the trees. “Uh, is it over 49 seconds yet?” Siyeon blurted out. “Not that I don’t like this. It’s just really hot today.”

Kyla pulled away, though not breaking the embrace entirely. “You have a watch. I thought you were the one keeping track of the time.”

“Got a little distracted, don’t blame me,” the shorter of the two looked up at the other sheepishly. Taking a look at her watch, a minute had actually passed by. “Whoa, we overshot by a minute.”

“More than enough for you to reach your quota, I hope?” Kyla smiled optimistically.

“Heh, as long as the old man believes the lack of stickers in my possession and if my friend is able to get the other 50 hugs, I’m good.” Siyeon laughed half-heartedly. “Thanks for trying to help me with this dumb ‘assignment’”, she stared back at the other girl in her arms. “You’re a really good hugger.”

Kyla smirked. “Is this the part where you call me your ‘bro for life’ now?”

Siyeon released her grip on Kyla, a bright grin on her face as she puts out her right hand. “You gotta shake on it first, bro!”

The two shared a well-synchronised L.A style handshake, complete with a shoulder bump, much to Kyla’s amusement. The girl must have watched a lot of American movies and hip-hop music videos.

Kyla was really happy to make a new friend.

It was hard being the new transfer student in a foreign land.

 

* * *

 

 

“You totally cheated,” Kyungwon closed the staff room door behind her and followed after the younger girl.

“I totally did not,” Siyeon said, her expression aloof.

“That face of yours is giving it all away.”

“I did it fair and square.”

“Sure,” Kyungwon eyed her suspiciously.

“Look, I’m safe now!”

“For the time being. You’re not off the hook yet until you show some actual improvement in your studies, Siyeon,” the lanky girl grabbed her into a chokehold and gave her a good noogie.

“Fine! Fine! I’ll improve! Now cut it out, unnie!” Siyeon struggled until she managed to find an opening and escaped from Kyungwon’s clutches. “Geez, you messed up my hair again.” she said in annoyance, trying to smoothen out her tousled locks of hair. Her attempts to do that were halted when her eyes caught sight of a familiar American girl about to climb up the stairs to the second floor of the campus. By chance, the other girl felt Siyeon’s gaze from her peripheral vision and turned her head to the right.

When their eyes met, they both brightened up and waved energetically at each other. The moment ended when the American girl mouthed an apology at her and had to go up to class in a hurry.

“New friend of yours?” Kyungwon noticed the whole interaction and curiously asked.

“Not just a friend. That’s my new bro,” Siyeon exclaimed proudly.

Kyungwon just stared at her and wondered if she should stop letting Siyeon watch all the hip-hop music videos she sends to her every week.

 

 


	2. The Calm After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time-travelling should have been an awesome power to have. Sungyeon thinks otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while! So this is something that's been in my draft for a long time. I wouldn't say that this is a complete one shot. It's more of a drabble honestly, but I've been thinking a lot about how to develop it from there. This will be a Life Is Strange AU. If you have never played the first game before, basically it's about a girl who gets a vision of a horrible storm that will destroy her home in a few days and suddenly gets time travel powers such as rewinding time. A lot of strange shit starts to happen and well, you might want to play or watch the game. I highly recommend it! It is one of my favourite games ever.
> 
> For those who do know about LiS, then this will take some elements from the game and be implemented into this Pristin drabble. The characters in this story will not be exactly like how the game's characters are, but they will be slightly similar. 
> 
> I just wanted an excuse to write my Pristin OTP in a LiS setting, so enjoy!

The strums from the bass resonated around the walls of the bedroom. The orange glow of dusk crept in from the blinds of the lone window, the downtime of the day finally settling in as it slowly transitioned to evening. A girl, clad in a red plaid shirt and ripped jeans, sat on the chair by the desk in front of the window. Her hunched posture, her focused look as she played the instrument in her hands. It was a little something she was working on whenever she’s in the solitude of her bedroom. Her sanctuary, as she liked to call it. It had been a long while since she actually touched her bass. 

Well, ever since that storm and the hell she went through. 

Sungyeon closed her eyes and sighed. Even after a month has passed, the mental scars were still there to remind her. The strange powers in her have disappeared. A part of her was glad they were gone. Another part wondered what would happen if they still remained in her. Would she still be an everyday hero? Would another disaster much more terrifying than that storm wreck the town again? She did not know the answer.

Three consecutive knocks came from the door. She paused her playing mid-strum. She knew that knock anywhere. 

“Come in.”

 

\---

 

“Can’t believe a whole month flew by just like,” Sungyeon snapped her fingers, “that.”

“I’m glad the city has been cleaning up well,” Yewon leaned against the pillows on her friend’s bed, making herself more comfortable. “It really is a miracle that the fatalities were next to nothing, despite that giant typhoon tearing through the city and wrecking everything in its path.”

“10/10 would not recommend anyone to experience that,” Sungyeon shook her head.

“Tell me about it.”

They shared a quiet moment, just to enjoy the comforting solitude and each other’s presence. Sungyeon scooted a little closer, gently leaning her head against Yewon’s. The other girl welcomed it, also following the rather intimate gesture. 

“So, I take it that your weekend out with the family went well?”

A pleased grin formed on Yewon’s lips. “I haven’t felt this happy in a while,” she said, her fingers fiddling with the cross around her neck.

It was an endearing habit that Sungyeon had noticed ever since they started becoming closer before the strange incidents occurred. Despite the happiness shown on her face, Sungyeon couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness and regret over her dear friend’s words. 

The incident on the dormitory’s rooftop still fresh on her mind. The bleak, grey clouds covering the sky. Raindrops soaking both of them to the bones. The throbbing and excruciating pain hammering her head. Sungyeon desperately talking her dear friend out of the darkness which had been consuming her since that dreadful video went viral...

A gentle poke on her cheek broke Sungyeon’s inner thoughts from delving further. The brunette beside her seemed to have noticed the heavy pause from her. The grin from before had faded but Yewon still bore a reassuring smile.

“Hey, no more of that,” Yewon cupped Sungyeon’s face, her soft fingers caressing her friend’s most prominent facial features. “I’m here right now and I’m happy, Sungyeon.”

“I’m sorry,” Sungyeon quickly uttered out. “I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine.”

The ex-time traveller could only release a heavy sigh. The warmth from Yewon’s hands was soothing. Yewon was here now. In front of her. Alive. And most importantly: Happy.

The power to control time was both a curse and a blessing. 

“I have to admit,” Yewon trailed her hands down and resting them on the other’s shoulders, “it’s still hard for me at times. I’d be having the most peaceful day, and then it would just come crashing down on me without a warning. But then, I think about all the good things in my life. My family, my puppy…” Her eyes soften as she stared back at the musician. “And you.”

Sungyeon’s fight to contain her blush was an unsuccessful one; clearing her throat and trying to keep her cool. Damn it, this girl was an absolute angel. “Well,” she started, “that goes both ways. You’re a good thing to me too, you know. I mean, who else would actually listen to me and even join in on my random rap battles whenever I feel the need to be a rapper instead of a singer?”

The huge smile that Sungyeon loved to see returned again. Yewon pulled her in for a hug. “You’re terrible at rapping, MC Bae.”

“Can’t believe you’re dissing my flow.”

“I see no nominations for ‘Best Hip-Hop Album’ at the Grammys in your future,” Yewon nuzzled the side of her friend’s head.

“Haters all around me, even in my own room,” Sungyeon teasingly snide as she wrapped her arms around Yewon to return the embrace. “Should start making a mixtape about this.”

When their banters lulled into a comforting silence, Sungyeon reluctantly pulled away slightly to look at the angel before her. “Hey, if you ever feel like things are getting you down, I’m letting you know right now that the Bae Sungyeon hotline is available 24/7. No charges applied.”

“Do you take appointments?”

“Only when I’m not in class, which is like 50% of my life in high school.”

“Good enough for me,” Yewon happily replied before leaning forward to place her forehead against Sungyeon’s. “I know I’ve probably said this a million times since you saved me, but here it is again. Thank you for everything, Sungyeon.”

“Anything for you.”

“That goes the same for me too, you know.”

And at that moment, the musician knew that this wonderful girl before her would be one of the most important people she vowed to never leave her side. 

“Not that I’m complaining about this sappy moment we’re having,” Sungyeon said, trying not to get lost in those caramel orbs gazing fondly back at her, “but do you wanna watch some Disney movies with me? And you know, chill?”

“Is that what they’re calling it now?” Yewon sputtered, resisting the urge to laugh but failed. “Disney and chill?”

“Oh, it’s definitely what the kids are calling it these days,” Sungyeon wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She snickered when Yewon playfully shoved her away, breaking their embrace. 

Choosing a movie was easier said than done. They had to resort to an online random choice generator to pick from the massive list of award-winning family-friendly titles. Toys Story won in the end, to which there were no complaints. As they relaxed on the small bed and watched the movie from Sungyeon’s MacBook, the musician’s attention couldn’t be fully invested in it. 

The angel beside her was too much of a distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I will be able to make a complete story out of this AU soon. If you have any thoughts on how to develop it from here, I would love to hear it! 
> 
> Till next time! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
